Maxus Helios
Maxus Helios is a deadly Bakugan that is made of seven Bakugan fused together. Description Maxus Helios is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram and Haos Spindle. It can battle as one mighty united force. Each Bakugan that composes Maxus Helios can also be used individually in battle. Even after Cyborg Helios is upgraded to its Mark 2 version, it can still form Maxus Helios. Maxus Helios has giant wings to blow away the competition, and huge legs to crush everything in his way. All of the Bakugan in this set are gray, with their attribute's colors as highlights. In Defenders of the Core, the pieces are called traps, even though they are normal balls. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Maxus Helios appears in episode 24 when Cyborg Helios combined with Scraper, Klawgor, Foxbat, Fencer, Leefram, and Spindle. Bakugan: New Vestroia Maxus Hélios aparece no episódio 24, quando combinado com Cyborg Helios Raspador , < um data-meta-rte = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22internal% 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Klawgor% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Klawgor% 22%%% 2C 22wasblank 22 3Atrue%%% 2C% 22% 22noforce 3Atrue% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5BKlawgor% 5D% 5D% 22% 7D "dados rte instância =" 6092-8936281694da1b0ee880b3 "href =" / wiki / Klawgor "title =" Klawgor "> Klawgor , Foxbat , Fencer , Leefram e Eixo . He battles Maxus Dragonoid between episode 24 to 26 but both times, there was no victory between the two of them. Ele batalhas Maxus Dragonoid entre o episódio 24-26, mas ambas as vezes, não houve vitória entre os dois. ;Ability Cards * Ventus Air Saw: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *;Habilidade Cartões *;* Ventus Ar Saw : subtrai 200 Gs do adversário. ''' *;* 'Subterra Spartan': Adds 200 Gs to Maxus Helios. ' *;* 'Subterra Spartan : Adiciona 200 Gs para Maxus Helios. ''' *;* 'Pyrus Spear: Adds 200 Gs to Maxus Helios. ' *;* ''''Pyrus Spear : Adiciona 200 Gs para Maxus Helios. '' *;* ''Pararidle Fire: Adds 600 Gs to Maxus Helios. '' *;* '''''Pararidle Fire : Adiciona 600 Gs para Maxus Helios. '' *;* ''Darkus Slave: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. '' *;* '''''Darkus Escravo : subtrai 400 Gs do adversário. ''''' *;* '''''Subterra Gravity: Adds 500 Gs to Maxus Helios. ''''' *;* ''''Subterra Gravity : Adiciona 500 Gs para Maxus Helios.''' *;* '''Darkus Dagalina: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. ''' *;* ''''''Darkus Dagalina : subtrai 300 Gs do adversário. '''' *;* ''''Haos Sheria: Adds 500 Gs to Maxus Helios. '''' *;* '''''''Haos Sheria : Adiciona 500 Gs para Maxus Helios.'''' *;* ''''Ultimate Striker: Subtracts 1200 Gs from the opponent. '''' *;* '''''''Ultimate Atacante : Subtrai 1200 Gs do adversário. ''''''' '''''''(Todos os seis atributos) '''''' Game In the Game, Maxus Helios was released in two variations. It was released in the normal BakuFrost and in the Toys"R"Us Special Color Variation. The BakuFrost Variation was a Mixture of a White Body with the Attribute Highlights. However the Toys"R"Us Variation had a Grey Body with the Attribute Highlights. Both costed some where between 20-70 Dollars. The Normal Maxus Helios parts can be bought individually but the Toys"R"Us Exclusive can only be bought in a Set. The Pyrus Cyborg Helios enclosed had the Grey Special Treatment and had 650 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Bakugan_New_Vestroia_-_24_-_Ultimate_Bakugan_0001.jpg|Maxus Helios vs. Neo Dragonoid (ball form) File:Maxus_helios.jpg|Maxus Helios in Bakugan form File:Maxus.jpg|Maxus Helios vs. Maxus Dragonoid (real form) Maxus Helios flying.PNG|Maxus Helios hfhkhd.jpg|Bakugan on box djncj.jpg|Maxus Helios ball form (not united) mnd.jpg|Helios (Putting on Arms) dknjk.jpg|Helios (Putting on Legs) mx heliis.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (5).png Game File:Maxus_Helios2.jpg File:Maxus_Helios3.jpg File:Maxus_Helios4.jpg File:Maxus_Helios.jpg File:Picture_40.png|BakuFrost Maxus Helios 36438 136005926428020 100000558407471 272330 6967464 n.jpg 36416 136006066428006 100000558407471 272333 4818242 n.jpg 35044 136006013094678 100000558407471 272332 5048130 n.jpg 34926 136006293094650 100000558407471 272336 21115 n.jpg productimg1271405319908.jpg|The 7 parts of Maxus Helios 2ab_Maxus_Helios.jpg|Maxus Helios Ability Card Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (2).jpg Others File:Maxushelios-ca.jpg File:Maxushelios-ca00.jpg mh.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Season 2 Bakugan